Hearth's Warming Eve/Gallery
Heading out to the Play Ponyville in snow S2E11.PNG|Ponyville in a snowy shot Train S2E11.PNG Ponies on a train to Canterlot S02E11.png|I am so excited I could just shout! Applejack "Yeehaw!" S2E11.png|YEEE-HAAAA ApplejackRarityS2E11.PNG Pinkie in my hat S2E11.png|Oh Pinkie... Main ponies in Canterlot S2E11.PNG S02E11 FacebookPreview 3.jpg Main ponies in Canterlot S02E11.png TwilightRDS2E11.PNG Scootaloo tongue stuck S2E11.PNG|Oh this ain't good. Snow Pony S2E11.PNG|Snow pony Main cast in snow S2E11.png|OH! and look over there WheelFeetPinkieS2E11.PNG PinkieGingerbreadHouse.jpg|Don't blink... Pinkie crunch S2E11.PNG|*Chomp* One whole bite S2E11.png|One whole bite OhPinkie.jpg|You so crazy! At the Play Canterlot Entrance S2E11.PNG Derpy On Stage.png|I'd pay good money to see a show with Derpy in, wouldn't you? DerpyS2E11.PNG Sad Derpy S2E11.PNG|Poor Derpy... The play S2E11.PNG Rarity putting blush on Twilight S2E11.png Fluttershy looking in the mirror S2E11.png Rarity pushing Fluttershy S2E11.png Fluttershy getting mascara S2E11.png FluttershyMakeupS2E11.PNG Fluttershy looking in the mirror 2 S2E11.png|Fluttershy is scared of herself?! RarityFluttershyS2E11.PNG Fluttershy Scared S2E11.png|Fluttershy isn't as thrilled at the thought of performing as Rarity is Fluttershy hiding in the box S02E11.png|Fluttershy doing a great imitation of an ostrich Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! S2E11.PNG|Apparently, there are such things as vain tomboys. Rainbow Dash and Applejack arguing S2E11.png|It SHOULD be the Rainbow Dash show! Twilight pulling Fluttershy out of box S2E11.png Twilight pulling Fluttershy out of box 2 S2E11.png|Fishin for Fluttershy Pinkie!!! S2E11.PNG|PINKIE!!! Twilight and Fluttershy in the box S02E11.png Pinkie Pie oops S2E11.png|It's cold it's cold it's cold! Ponies shouting S2E11.png|"SHUT THE WINDOW!" The First Act Play starting S2E11.png|Greatest opening ever? Spike next to fireplace S2E11.PNG SpikeS2E11.PNG Spike telling the story S2E11.PNG|Alas poor Yorick, I knew he wasn't well at breakfast. By hatred S2E11.PNG|By hatred CMC in crowd S2E11.PNG|Gasping: Ponies think even the smallest of evils are horrendous! I know right S2E11.PNG|I know, can you believe it? Spike narrating S2E11.png Pegasus ponies S2E11.png|The Pegasi tribe. Unicorn ponies S2E11.png|The Unicorn tribe. Earth ponies S2E11.png|The Earth pony tribe. Earth ponies, Pegasi and unicorns S02E11.png Sweetie Belle pointing S2E11.PNG|So that's what Earth Ponies do! FoodS2E11.PNG Loss of food S2E11.png|No more food! Freezing earth ponies S2E11.png Pegasus Tribe S2E11.PNG|At the mercy of General Winter. Improvised food S2E11.png|Food Improvisation. Crying unicorn pony S2E11.png Opening a bag of food S2E11.png|Ravenous ponies collide. Angry earth pony S2E11.png Angry pegasus pony S2E11.png Angry unicorn pony S2E11.png Walking to the grand summit S2E11.png Audience of the grand summit S2E11.png Princess Platinum S2E11.PNG|Princess Platinum of the Unicorns. Commander Hurricane S2E11.PNG|Commander Hurricane of the Pegasi. Chancellor Puddinghead S2E11.PNG|Chancellor Puddinghead of the Earth ponies. S02E11 - Leader Meeting.png soultion.PNG|To solve a solution by... argue.PNG|Argument. Commander Hurricane takes a stand S2E11.png Pegasus ponies applause S2E11.png|We're not brutes, we're warlike Chancellor Puddinghead takes a stand S2E11.png|At first I was serious... Chancellor Puddinghead takes a stand 2 S2E11.png|... then I lol'd... Chancellor Puddinghead takes a stand 3 S2E11.png|... then I serious'd up again. Princess Platinum stands accused S2E11.png Princess Platinum takes a stand S2E11.png|I beg your pardon. What did you say? Princess Platinum talks to Chancellor Puddinghead S2E11.png Unicorn ponies stand proud S2E11.png|We're not snobs, but it's hard to be humble when you're magic and everyone else is not A earth pony with no ideas S2E11.PNG What a shocker!.png Commotion in the crowds S2E11.png|Hey! We're not stupid! We just elected a mare-child as our leader Princess Platinum makes her advance S2E11.png Commander Hurricane makes her literal advance S2E11.png Princess Platinum stands shocked S2E11.png Rarity put crown wrong way S2E11.png|Despite what it looks like, the princess is not in distress. Princess Platinum leaving the summit S2E11.png Chancellor Puddinghead leaving the summit S2E11.png The tribe leaders tumble out of the summt S2E11.png Windigoes look on S2E11.png Spike narrating 2 S2E11.png ATTENTION! S2E11.png Private Pansy comes to attention S2E11.png|To the front, Private! Commander Hurricane talking to Private Pansy S2E11.png Private Pansy snow helmet S2E11.png Private Pansy slipping on ice S2E11.png|We're going to take over because we can! Private Pansy slipping on ice 2 S2E11.png|Be more aggressive, Private! Private Pansy sliding down the stairs S2E11.png Rarity yes ur majesty S2E11.png|"Yes, your majesty?" Twilight giving Rarity a tub of water.jpg|Unicorn Princess-Drama Queen Pinkie down the chimney S2E11.png|An entrance of a "Puddinghead." Pinkie Pie Pudding think outside the box.png|"I can think outside of the box..." Think inside the chimney S2E11.png|"...And think inside the chimney!" S2E11 Brilliant.PNG|I'm about to be... Brilliant! That'd be a first S2E11.png|That'd be a first... Chancellor Puddinghead's sly stare S2E11.png The Journey to a new land The three pony sides S2E11.PNG Let's get a move on S2E11.png|Let's get a move on Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy S02E11.png|A tyrant if there ever was one Commander Hurricane on the lookout S2E11.png|Private Pansy is best lookout point FluttershyS2E11.PNG RDPushingFluttershyS2E11.PNG Rainbow Dash V.S. Dark Cloud S2E11.PNG|Attack! Enemy cloud! S2E11.png|Dat pansy This is getting old... S2E11.png|This again? Jelly hoof S2E11.png|We've been walking so long that my hooves are all rubbery Not come far S2E11.png|We've been walking for five minutes Rarity be so hard S2E11.png|Finding a new land will be so hard! Rarity all worth it S2E11.png Rarity don't u agree S2E11.png Rarity sees obstacle S2E11.png Rarity screaming S2E11.PNG|Stoooooop!!! Giant chasm S2E11.png|Oh no! It's a huge river! It's just a stream S2E11.png|... or a tiny stream... Rarity riding Twilight S2E11.png|Oh Clover. Please do be careful carrying me. Round and round S2E11.png|Aren't we going in circles? PinkieMapS2E11.PNG|Chancellor looking through the map Of course S2E11.png Relief S2E11.png Chomping the map S2E11.png|How was SHE even elected?! Applejack wearing a map on her face S2E11.png|Reading the map - Puddinghead style! PinkieFallingS2E11.PNG Safe landing S2E11.png FluttershyRainbowDashS2E11.PNG Pegasopolis S2E11.PNG|I proclaim this new land to be... Pegasopolis! Rarity with jewels S2E11.png|I'm double-bedazzled Uncion flag.PNG|In the name of the unicorns, I hereby dub this land... Unicornia! Pinkie dirt S2E11.png Pinkie bow S2E11.png Dirtville+Earth S2E11.PNG|In the name of the earth ponies, I call this place... Dirtville! I mean... Earth! Commander Hurricane, Chancellor Puddinghead and Princess Platinum arguing S02E11.png|I planted my flag first! Rarity comfronted by Commander Hurricane S2E11.png RarityRDTwilightS2E11.PNG Rainbowsnow.png Derpity.png|We are not amused Cave argument and settlement Arguing in the cave S2E11.png Draw that line Private Pansy S2E11.png|You call that a line...? Well that works aswell I suppose S2E11.png|Now that is a line Around the rock I go S2E11.png|A very polite Private Pansy Don't you give up that rock S2E11.png|THAT'S MY ROCK!!! Rarity be jewels inside S2E11.png|There could be jewels inside. pinkierock.png|The quarrelling still won't cease! derppinkie.png|Now it's the chancellor's turn to go derp! Blocked entrance S2E11.png|It seems there is no way out Rainbow Dash Earth ponies are numbskulls! S2E11 .png|Earth ponies are numbskulls! Rarity Pegasi are brutes! S2E11.png|Pegasi are brutes! Pinkie Pie Unicorns are snobs! S2E11.png|Unicorns are snobs! Windigoes attack S2E11.png Windigoes.PNG Windigoes above S2E11.png Foolish enough to hate S2E11.png|What have we done... Windigoes eye glowing.PNG|The glowing eyes of a Windigo. Nearly frozen S2E11.png|The three stand together We're all ponies S2E11.png|A peaceful lesson Breaking free S2E11.png|The power of love and friendship Attacking the Windigoes S2E11.png|Friendship fights back Defeating the Windigoes S2E11.png|Friendship wins MLP--KHlogo.png|Similarity sighted. Commencing fanpony reaction in three...two... In friendship S2E11.png|Together as friendship Rarity engulfed by ice S2E11.png|Defrosting Ice Queen Defrosting Commander Hurricane S2E11.jpg|Defrosting Commander Pinkie and Applejack hugging S2E11.PNG|We are Apple pie! brohoof.jpg|High hoof! WeCoolNow.jpg|Second-in-commands get their due! Rarity enjoying Twi company S2E11.png|Princess and the Pauper equestriaflag.png|And they called it... EQUESTRIA! PlaysEnd.jpg|The Final Act TakeABow.jpg|Take a bow, girls! StandingOvation.jpg|Thank you all! Final Act Scootaloo, Apple Bloom & Sweetie Belle singing S2E11.png|Cutie Mark Crusaders singing Canterlot play promo image 2 s02e11.jpg|A dazzling success! PinkieRDSing.jpg|Singing their hearts out Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Twilight and Rarity singing S02E11.png|Both singing their hearts out. Backstage.jpg|Backstage pass Byah.jpg|:P Rarity getting yell by AJ S2E11-W11.png|Arguing about shutting the window SomeoneCloseTheWindow.jpg|Someone close the window! What AreWeDoing.jpg|Wait, what are we doing!? Rainbow Dash S2 E11 I Got It.png|I got it AllsWellThatEndsWell.jpg|Ha ha ha! Canterlot in winter s02e11.png|Now that is guiding light Category:Season 2 episode galleries